


Waiting for Lightning

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Confessional, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Kneeling, Praise Kink, Religious Guilt, Semi-Public Foreplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: "Do you want to tell me all your sins, Miss Lopez? Do you want me to take your confession and absolve you?"
Relationships: Ella Lopez/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 24
Kudos: 121
Collections: Femsub Semi-Flash 2020





	Waiting for Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



> Thanks to my lovely beta Sara for all her help improving this story! ♥

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned." 

The words tumble out in a rush, and Ella has to bite her tongue not to launch into a jumbled, nervous babble.

But, damn, she's sinned so much! She doesn't even know where to start, how to begin confessing something so huge. Working alongside the fricking _Devil_ all those months. Joking with him. Flirting with him. _Liking_ him... Ella doesn't think that's something that can be fixed with a few prayers and some fasting. She wonders if she might get a pass because she didn't know Lucifer was, like, _the_ Lucifer, or if that makes it worse at the end of the day. Maybe it was a test of her faith and she failed it terribly when she didn't recognize him. Maybe she should have— 

The confessional's wooden door creaks when it's flung open, and the bright light flooding the tiny chamber stings Ella's eyes. When she raises her head to whoever interrupted her confession, she can only make out the outline of a tall, dark shape against the brightness, imposing and ominous.

For a moment, she wonders if it's one of God's warriors coming down to Earth to punish her, if her sin truly has been so great that no earthly penance will do. Maybe one of the Archangels, she thinks – until he speaks. 

"Oh, there you are, Miss Lopez! I've been looking for you. Trying to page good old Dad, I see. It's a waste of time, you know? He usually can't be bothered to listen."

Lucifer leans against the booth's frame, looking so casual, like he belongs, and the idea isn't just absurd; it's— It's _blasphemy_!

"Lucifer! You can't be here!" Ella splutters, panicked, before her curiosity gets the better of her. "Wait, can you be here? Like, can you just walk into a church without the Big Guy smiting you on sight?"

Obviously he can – he just did – but it's hard to wrap her brain around it. Even now, the enormity of it all feels overwhelming. 

Not to Lucifer, apparently. He dismisses the idea with a cocksure little shrug. "Like I said, Dad isn't usually paying much attention. Now, where were you?" 

He half-turns and she can see his face now, the delight blooming on it when he takes in her position. 

" _Right_ , confessions. I love them! People rattling off all the ways in which they've sinned, all the terrible things they've done and are wracked with guilt over. And then they say 'I'm sorry' and expect to be forgiven, so they can start sinning all over again. It's ingenious when you think about it. Barking mad, of course, but that's the Church for you."

Ella swallows against the lump in her throat and looks up at him. "But what if it's not just performative? What if you're _really_ , truly sorry? Doesn't that make a difference?"

Even as she asks, she wonders whether she actually is truly sorry, or if he's right after all. If she just wants to be absolved of her sins so she can go and continue doing the same thing again. Isn't she doing it right this moment, casually chatting with the Devil? Asking for his advice, even? And if she's honest with herself, was she ever going to step out of here and shun Lucifer from her life – even if it was that easy, if she wasn't running into him at the precinct every day?

Lucifer scoffs. "What do you have to be sorry for, Miss Lopez? You're one of the kindest people I know, and trust me, I know a lot of people." 

The words feed that thirst for praise in her that she's never been able to successfully still; they make her feel warm and glowy inside, even when she knows they shouldn't. Not coming from him. And he's wrong, anyway. She isn't that kind, or that good.

She shakes her head frantically, both in denial and as if to shake off the way he affects her.

Lucifer cocks his head and gives her a contemplative look. "Well, I suppose even the kindest people have a dark side," he says, and _damn_ , it's like he's reading her thoughts. 

That's not something he can do – or is it?

The thought is frightening, for all the wrong reasons. She doesn't want to think about all the horribly embarrassing things he'd find out about her if he were able to read her mind for real. Except, of course, now she can't _stop_ thinking about them. 

Lucifer takes a step further into the confessional. It's not made for more than one person, and Ella has to crane her head to see his face. She's still on her knees, and there's no room for her to get up now. And that's definitely the reason she stays put. That's the reason she doesn't pull away when he brushes his fingers over her head down the side of his face. Just that. Nothing else.

She drops her head forward until it rests against his knee. "Oh man, this is so, so bad." 

Those gentle pianist fingers of his card though her hair. It's almost comforting. Her scalp tingles pleasantly and a gentle drowsiness seeps into her limbs.

"Do you want to tell me all your sins, Miss Lopez? Do you want me to take your confession and absolve you?" he teases, but his voice is like warm honey and it's so tempting to just say yes.

"It doesn't work like that!" Ella protests weakly instead. She tries and fails to fight the hysterical giggle that bubbles up her throat because the idea is entirely ridiculous. It should be. 

Outside the booth, she can hear the quiet chatter of the other members of the congregation. All those people who have no idea that Ella is in the confessional, kneeling before the Devil, who's asking her to recount her sins. There's a part of her – a tiny, tiny part, the one that makes her want to stop being such a good girl all the time – that feels a rush of thrill at the idea. 

"Doesn't it?" Lucifer's hand is warm and tender against her face, his thumb brushing against her lip. The intimacy of the gesture and the sheer possessiveness make Ella struggle not to lean further into it. It would be so easy to just let him take control, strip her of all the accountability for her actions. "I can punish you if you like? I'm _very good_ at punishment." 

The earlier glibness is missing from his suggestion, and deep down in her gut, Ella knows he means it. A shudder runs through her at his words, from her neck all the way down her spine, and damn it, she wishes she could say that it was from disgust or fear or any of the emotions that would be appropriate right now. 

She desperately tries to recall all the gloomy old pictures of a monstrous looking demon tormenting lost souls in hell, brimstone and flaming purgatory to remind herself of the kind of punishment the Devil is capable of. But all her imagination allows her to come up with is Lucifer opening the front door to his loft shirtless and in leather pants with a riding crop in his hand, looking like a fricking Christian Grey glow-up, like he did that one time she drove down to Lux to fetch him when he was too late for a meeting. That had been a... formative experience, a fodder of many, _many_ late-night and mid-day, quiet-moments-in-the-lab fantasies. And part of the reason she came here, once she learned about who he really was. Good Catholic girls didn't want to drape themselves at the Devil's feet, no matter how hot he was, or how tight the leather was hugging his groin, or that he looked like he knew exactly how to wield that crop just the right way to have Ella walk that delicious tightrope between pleasure and pain.

She shakes her head again. "I don't think you can do penance for sin by sinning more. Like, that sounds pretty much counterproductive to me." Her throat is so dry she can barely speak, turning the quip into a hoarse whisper.

"Oh, it really depends on what your endgame is, now, doesn't it? You'd have to confess again, of course. Which would lead to more punishment." He flashes her one of those smiles that she would have carelessly called _devilish_ , before she found out that he wasn't just calling himself Lucifer for the heck of it.

And man, she's so _weak_ for it. 

She always had a thing for bad boys, but the actual Devil... That's a whole new level of bad boy. Except... is he really? She knows Lucifer. He's been her friend, and he's protected her, and she's pretty sure it hasn't been an elaborate act. It's not like he ever lied about who he was either. Unlike Chloe and Maze and Linda and, like, everyone she knows, he never even tried to keep it a secret. He's not actually a bad guy.

And if the Big Guy really had an issue with him, He could have lightning strike him down or something, couldn't He? She silently counts to three as she waits for it.

Lightning doesn't strike.

Lucifer's thumb presses down harder against her lips and her mouth falls open to let the tip slip inside. His skin tastes salty-sweet, like like frosting of the donuts she loves so much that he sometimes brings down into the lab, and Ella feels a hunger coil inside of her that she can't quite describe, but she knows it won't be stilled by sweet, sugary treats. 

He bends down towards her – which is really an inhuman kind of feat in itself, within the confined space of the confessional. 

Up close, Lucifer's eyes are so dark they almost seem entirely black, and his voice drops to a velvety whisper.

"So tell me, Ella," he asks, "what is it you truly desire?"

Ella closes her eyes and tells him.


End file.
